


Matrimony

by misspamela



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski and a Quilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to Estrella and Starfish!

This is really schmoopy. You've been warned. Beta thanks go to and .

 

Ray got the package three months after he got to Canada. It was big, kind of squishy and from his mother. Blankets, he figured. Maybe a hundred pairs of socks. In a brief moment of horror, he thought she might have even knit him a sweater.

Whatever it was, he'd have plenty of time to stow it away before Fraser got back from work. Rolling his eyes, he tossed in the back of his rented Explorer, waved goodbye to Mr. Hanscom, and headed on back to Fraser's cabin. Their cabin. Whatever.

After the long ride back to the cabin, Ray chucked his keys on the table, dropped the mail onto the counter and settled on the couch to rip open the package. Frankly, he was hoping for the socks. He could never get his damned feet warm enough in the morning.

Ray used one of Fraser's spare hunting knives to hack through the fifty or so layers of packing tape on the outside. _Jeez, mum_, he thought. _I'm not on freaking Mars_.

A small card fell out onto Ray's lap.

_Dear Ray,_

_This is to keep you warm at night. I hope you are staying safe. Tell Benton I said hello. Do they have phones up there? When you find one, call me. You know how I worry._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ray smiled to himself. Did he know his mother or what? He started mentally laying odds on the color of the blanket.

He tore through the rest of the wrapping easily and pulled out


End file.
